A Different Kind of Reading
by Unchanined
Summary: Seven books were sent back into time to be read in Harry's fifth year. Five Marauders were plucked from time to be there to read with them. and Nine children who wanted to meet their heroic young parents was the caused of it all. The books reading should have been finished...but as with all story, there is always just a bit more.


A Different Kind of Reading

HPHPHPHP

The entire student body just finished cheering on Harry and applauding for everyone who had participated in the last battle.

Harry couldn't believe that he was armed with knowledge from the future, knowledge about his life two years form now. He was in his fifth year now but the books, the seven books about him had been spot on. However..now he knew his grim destiny. The Horcruxes.

"Harry Dear, Are you ok?" A soft voice spoke to him.

Turning around he smiled at his mother, Lily potter! In the flesh no less. Somehow , who ever sent the books had sent his mother, HIS MOTHER from her hogwarts days to him.

"You're such a bad ass HARRY!" The Joyful voice of Sirus black said." James how the hell did you spawn such a bad ass ?!"

"It's in the Potter Genes don't you know?" James Potter, in the flesh though younger and probably only two years his senior beam proudly as his future son to be.

"He killed voldy moldy shorts!" Sirus exclaimed loudly then look at harry sheepishly. "Well I mean he will anyway."

Harry smile contently, everyone was here, all the students from Slytherin, to Raven Claw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were all mingling, talking amongst themselves. For once house segregation no longer matter. They were all hogwartians.

"Daddy so cool wasn't he grandma?" A light voice said which in turn made his Teen mother make a strangle noise and tighten her grip on him.

"Yes he was..L-lily." Lily Evans-Future Potter said to her grand daughter Lily Luna Potter. She couldn't believe her eyes but it was all right there for the world to see. She looked like a younger version of lily herself. However much to her horror the girls seem to take after James.

Lily Luna Potter just smirked at her grandmother knowingly and ran to join the rest of the future children that showed up for this reading.

Amazing. She could scarcely believe it.

Harry just wanted to thank whatever power that as out there for giving him this chance with his family.

_**"ASSUMING DIRECT CONTROL!" **_ A deep ominous voice said all around the Hogwarts great hall making everyone, past present and future looked around.

_**"THIS IS NOT THE END BUT THE BEGINNING. THERE ARE WORLDS AFTER WORLDS OUT THERE, EACH WITH A SLIGHT VARIATION OF HARRY LIFE. YOU WILL REMAIN HERE UNTIL YOU READ THROUGH THEM ALL."**_

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

As in in reply to his question a big digital screen hovered above the great hall. Letting everyone watch it. Much like the seven books of harry life was title, these tales were also title...but something about them...felt off.

The Hogwarts student body suddenly had an ominous feeling.

_**"EACH STORY IS A REAL UNIVERSE MUCH LIKE THIS ONE, THIS IS THE PRIME UNIVERSE, YOU WILL READ ABOUT THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. YOU CAN SELECT THEM BY TYPE OR CATEGORY HOWEVER YOU WISH BUT YOU WILL READ THEM ALL."**_

"What is this ?" Draco asked indignantly. " I don't even-"

"Draco LOOK!" Theodore Nott hissed in alarm. Pointing at the screen.

"What?" Draco said looking at the screen , reading it then went white as a sheet. "No-no-me-me-and-po-pottter?!"

Harry alarmed looked at the the screen and saw it in bold letter words.

**HARRY POTTER/DRACO MALFOY PAIRING. SLASH. M- Preg! 10 thousand gods reviewed this universe and loved it.**

Harry felt like he was going to vomit. Ginny was look him with wide eyes, as were the rest of the gryffindor house.

"HARRY? You're a pounce?" Ron asked tactfully as in there were none.

"What?! NO!" Harry denied.

"Is that why you and Draco antagonize each other all the time?" Heromine asked. Suddenly things seem to make sense to her.

James looked at his son and disbelief but so were the children of the future.

"DAD?" Albus asked in disbelief.

"Daddy?!" Lily shrieked.

"WHAT HAVE BEEN SEEN CAN NOT BE UNSEEN!" Jamie Sirius Potter yelled out loudly in pain.

"Oh my god! That's not all!" Ginny shrieked in fear for right underneath the paring of Harry and Draco was something far worse to harry in his eyes.

**Harry Potter/Severus Snape Pairing. Slash. M-Preg. Romance. 100 thousand gods loves this universe.**

Harry was vaguely aware of seeing Snape look at him with wild eyes before seeing the professor turn around and vomit all on professor Flitchwick.

Harry was then vaugley of similar stuff being upchuck on him..by his mother.

"What does M-preg mean though?" Asked a slightly ill Remus.

Heromine looked like she was hyperventilating as she , always the smartest of the bunch figured it out. Lily was not far behind.

"Well?" ask Sirius looking green.

"Ma-male Pregnancy." Hermoine whispered softly. As if on cue many of the hogwartians regurgitated their food all over their house table.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK!" JAMESE ROARED. "SNAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEE HOW DARE YOU GET MY SON PREGNANT YOU FUCKEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!"

James potter lept up with his wand out and was put in a status force field letting James beat against it wall with utter futility.

The Great hall exploded in anger and disgust pulling wands on each other, threatening to fight each other.

"WHAT HAS BEEN SEEN CANNOT BE UNSEEN!" Jamie Sirius Potter wailed in agony.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" A voice roared.

AS one the room turn to the speaker of of the only to see Hermione with her want to her throat .

"Ok, obviously there are multiple universes and each has different version of harry." Hermione said calmly , she darted her eyes quickly up to the Harry/Draco pairing and shuddered.

"So apparently, these universes are choices we didn;t make in this universe." Hermione continued. "Which mean...there see! There one of you still with Ginny Harry!"

Harry looked up in relief and saw the pairing of him and Ginny. So not all of it was bad after all. Harry searched out Ginny face only to glare at him. Taken aback he looked asking the question why with his eyes.

"What are you doing being paired with Hermione?" Ginny asked calmly.

The halls went silent again and this time Ron rounded on Harry.

"You fancy her?!" Ron asked betrayed.

Harry looked at the board as other followed suit and saw it. Bold print.

**HARRY POTTER/HERMIONE GRANGER. HARMONY PAIRING. ROMANCE.**

"Harmony?" Harry asked in wonder and for the first time looked at Hermione who suddenly seem to shrink down in herself with big blushed on her face. "Harmony?"

Hermione however was blushing incredibly hard, some of the synopsis for the story that she scanned through had sounds like very real possibilities for her. Harmony they called her and Harry pairing. She blushed red some more.

"Oh look I'm there too!" Luna Lovegood said in a dreamy voice.

The hogwartians looked up and looked gobsmacked. Lily Evans was the only one who noticed that Luna was blushing as she said it.

"And me!" Cho chang said suddenly. She saw the Hogwartians turned to her as one and blushed but not before looking at harry band blushing harder."

"By Merlin, sis! I'm there and you too!" Astoria greengrass said pointing her sister and her name.

The Slytherin table turned to the Ice Queen Daphne and watched in shocked as small red blushed started to make their way to her cheek.

"WHat! Why Would I EVER GO WITH POTTER!" Pansy Parkinson shrieked in denial but slowly she too started to blushed. The possibility with potter, it could never happen yet...in another universe she had won the boy who lived.

One by one girls from every house , of all ages shouted out how they have won Harry Potter in a different universe.

Ginny was worried. Ginny was frowning. Reading the Seven books, slowly made her realized her love for harry. Now however, thanks to all of these other different universe all of the girls and she mean ALL OF them, even those THRICE BE DAMN first years are looking at Harry as if it was open hunting season.

Harry for his part blushed while Sirius and his dad looked at him in worshipful awe. Lily knew her son had a caring heart but knew that no matter who he did ultimately ended up with all of the girls were going to be hurt. Unless... Quickly Lily searched through list on the board and smiled in satisfactions. Yes, apparently harry COULD get a harem if he played his cards right. She'll just have to help him do it then.

"OMG, ME AND UNCLE HARRY TOO!?" Rose Weasley, future daughter of Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger excalimed.

Ron and Hermione looked and sure enough...their best friend ended up with their daughter in another universe.

"I'm going to kill him." Hermione said softly. "I'm gonna kill him dead."

"Me first." Ron said darkly.

Rose for her part looked at Teenaged harry and for the first time...saw her uncle as a man and blushed.

"Ohhh harry! We get to be part of your harem too right mate?" Fred and George chorus together?

"What are you two talking-" Harry starte to say and sure enough...there were universes where he ended up with Fred or George, sometimes both. He think he was going to be sick.

Fred and George however, knew they were straight but no way in hell they weren't going to milk this for all it's worth. Both shimmy over seductively to Harry and made googly eyes with him.

Harry blanched and tried to run out of the Hogwarts halls only to find the doors completely locked and sealed.

Albus Dumbledore was perplexed about this, but he couldn't help be curious. So far the young Mr. Potter was paired up with everyone and everything. He wondered and glanced up at the list looking for his and name...saw it.

**Harry Potter/Albus Dumbledore. Romance.**

Albus smiled , so, it would be completely inappropriate of course in this universe but, in others...he was glad he found happiness with a suitable male companion.

_**YOU WILL READ THROUGH ALL OF THIS AS READING ONE UNIVERSE MEANS YOU HAVE TO READ ALL UNIVERSES. SUCH IS THE LAW OF THE UNIVERSE. **_

"Why?!" Harry cried out over the sounds of the boys finally reading that they TOO had been paired up with Harry Potter.

_**THE TIME TRAVELERS UNRAVEL ALL OF EXISTENCE BY LETTING YOU KNOW YOUR FUTURE. YOU WILL NOT REPAIR IT BY READING ALL OF THESE UNIVERSES WITH THEM. THERE ARE OVER 600,000 UNIVERSES.**_

As one the students from the past, present and future howled in agony as they realized to actually be let go they have to read everything now.

The people from the future could not have realized how much they damage the timeline by plucking people from the past and letting them read the books.

"I wanna go home now!" Lily said through tears.

"We will Lily." Albus Potter said determinately as his mind was violated by the reading of the universes. Apparently someone had volunteered to get started. " We will."

"Chapter 1. Draco Started longingly at Harry potter wishing with all his heart he could tell him how he feel..."

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry removed the want from his throat and smirked.

"You're fucking evil mate." Ron said.

Three Older men were in hogwarts empty great hall having tracked their wayward children only to be too late to stop their children from traveling to the past.

"I told them to NOT do this , they can consider this punishment." Harry said with a evil grin. He was the master of Hogwarts now having saved her from destruction. For her making a screen of that side for them to read were child's play. Beside, no one know this but Hogwarts can obliviate everyone in that room, the damage would not be lasting but the memories of it. Oh he was going to save it in a pensive for sure!

"So when will you let them go back?" Ron asked as a house elf apprarate gave him a butter beer appareat away.

"Hmmm , Maybe half way through the Snape one." Harry said and shuddered . HIm and Snape. AS IF!

"George, where did you find such filthy story anyway?" Ron asked his now revealed brother who was grinning from ear to half ear. The man still love his pranks.

"Why the only place you can find such filthy of course, !" George said smirking.

"You don't think it's real do you Harry?" Ron turned back to Harry. "I mean what you said about choices after choices and different universes, you don't think it's real right?"

Harry smirked.

"Ron, just because it's a story what make you think it's not real?"

THE END

AN I did this for fun. If i offended anyone XD Did not mean too and the grammars probably bad, I did it under and hour.


End file.
